tadukoobiblefandomcom-20200213-history
Tadukoo Plugin History
This is the complete version history of Tadukoo Plugin, from oldest to newest. Alpha Alpha 0.0.1 * First version * Command /basic Added ** Does nothing, can be used by console and player. Alpha 0.0.2 * Command /basic2 Added ** Does nothing, can only be used by a player. Alpha 0.0.3 * Moved commands to a separate class. * KNOWN BUG: /basic2 doesn't work correctly. Alpha 0.0.3.1 * Tried to fix /basic2 * KNOWN BUG: /basic2 is not fixed. Alpha 0.0.3.2 * Bug Fix: ** /basic2 is fixed. Alpha 0.0.3.3 * Experimenting with different syntax for /basic2. * KNOWN BUG: There are mistakes in /basic2. Alpha 0.0.3.4 * Bug Fix: ** /basic2 is fixed. Alpha 0.0.3.5 * Added defaults for permissions of /basic and /basic2 ** /basic=true *** /basic2=op * KNOWN BUG: Plugin fails to load. Alpha 0.0.3.6 * Bug Fix: ** Plugin now loads. *** The permission defaults were under the commands by mistake. * KNOWN BUG: ** Permissions don't work right. Alpha 0.0.3.7 * Bug Fix: ** Fixed permissions. *** Permissions had < Plugin name > at the beginning in the commands section by mistake. Alpha 0.0.4 * Added /sendme command. ** Sends "Sent" (in gold) to the player. Alpha 0.0.5 * Removed /sendme command. * Added /heal command ** Heals a player. *** Also added /h alias. * KNOWN BUG: ** /h doesn't work. Alpha 0.0.5.1 * Added error message to commands if a player is offline. * KNOWN BUG: ** /h doesn't work. Alpha 0.0.5.2 * Now /heal or /h will stop the player from burning as well. * KNOWN BUG: ** /h doesn't work. Alpha 0.0.5.3 * Now /heal will send a message to the healed player saying "You have been healed by nameOfPersonWhoHealedYou!" * KNOWN BUG: ** /h doesn't work. ** /heal will send "You have been healed by CraftPlayer (name = nameOfPersonWhoHealedYou)". Alpha 0.0.5.4 * Bug Fix: ** /heal will send "You have been healed by CraftPlayer (name = nameOfPersonWhoHealedYou)". *** Now it will send "You have been healed!" Alpha 0.0.6 * /heal Removed. * /tport Added. ** Teleports a player to another player. * Bug Fix: ** /h doesn't work. *** /h Removed. Alpha 0.0.6.1 * /tport moved to CommandExecutor file. ** It was in the main file. Alpha 0.0.7 * Re-added /heal. ** This time the alias /h isn't included. Alpha 0.0.7.1 * Added permissions and usage for /heal and /tport. Alpha 0.0.7.3 * Added /kill and permissions and usage for it. * Update Number Note: ** After this usage and permissions only count for the number if it wasn't included immediately. Alpha 0.0.7.3.1 * Fixed a simple mistake in the plugin.yml. * Update Number Note: ** No version after this one will have a fifth decimal place. * KNOWN BUG: ** Commands don't work. Alpha 0.0.7.4 * Bug Fix: ** Commands don't work. *** Fix didn't work. * KNOWN BUG: ** Commands don't work. Alpha 0.0.7.5 * Bug Fix: ** Commands don't work. *** Apparently I was using the string instead of the command itself? **** Nope, didn't fix it. * KNOWN BUGS: ** Commands don't work. Alpha 0.0.7.6 * Unknown * KNOWN BUG: ** Commands don't work. Alpha 0.0.7.7 * Bug Fix: ** Commands don't work. *** Fixed mistake with commands. *** I had used the command type instead of the string type, so it didn't know what I meant. * KNOWN BUGS: ** Typing a correct command sometimes shows the command usage. ** If a player is offline, it won't show the error message. Alpha 0.0.7.8 * Bug Fixes: ** Typing a correct command sometimes shows the command usage. *** No longer shows. ** If a player is offline, it won't show the error message. *** Error message is now displayed. Alpha 0.0.8.0 * Now TNT and Bedrock disappear when placed. ** The player will say through the chat "I just placed < TNT/BEDROCK >!" Alpha 0.0.8.1 * If you type heal in chat, you will be healed. * If you type kill in chat, you will die. Alpha 0.0.8.2 * Added /flip. ** Flips a coin. * KNOWN BUG: ** /flip doesn't work. Alpha 0.0.8.3 * Added /feed. * Added /starve. * Bug Fix: ** /flip doesn't work. *** Removed /flip. Alpha 0.0.8.4 * Added /suicide. * Added /thelp. ** Shows help for Tadukoo Plugin commands. Alpha 0.0.8.5 * Added /ping ** Says "Pong!" to the user, if the user is a player. * Removed /basic. * Removed /basic2. * KNOWN BUGS: ** Console can't use commands. *** /suicide doesn't work correctly. Alpha 0.0.8.6 * Bug Fixes: ** Console can't use commands. *** Still broken, but attempted fix. ** /suicide doesn't work correctly. *** Now /suicide does work correctly. * KNOWN BUG: ** Console can't use commands. Alpha 0.0.8.7 * Bug Fix: ** Console can't use commands. *** Now certain commands can be used through the console. * KNOWN BUG: ** Console would get the usage message after typing certain commands correctly. Alpha 0.0.8.8 * Bug Fix: ** Console would get the usage message after typing certain commands correctly. *** Messages are gone now. Alpha 0.0.8.9 * Renamed tadukoopluginmain to Main. * Renamed MyBlockListener to BlockListener. * Renamed MyPlayerListener to PlayerListener. * Renamed TadukooPluginCommandExecutor to MainCommandExecutor. * Basically the classes have more logical names; there is no known performance change). Alpha 0.0.9.0 * Added /gamemode. ** Also alias /gm. ** Also alias /gmt. Alpha 0.0.9.1 * Added a, c, and s as possible parameters in /gamemode. Alpha 0.0.9.2 * Added /adventure. ** Also alias /gma. *** Sets a player's gamemode to adventure. * Added /creative. ** Also alias /gmc. *** Sets a player's gamemode to creative. * Added /survival. ** Also alias /gms. *** Sets a player's gamemode to survival. Alpha 0.0.9.3 * Added /fly ** Sets flight on or off for a player. Alpha 0.0.9.4 * Each player is sent a message when joining the server. Alpha 0.0.9.5 * Added /killall. ** Kills all players on the server. * Added /motd. ** Displays the motd, which is configurable in the config.yml. Alpha 0.0.9.6 * Moved MainCommandExecutor to a new commands package. Alpha 0.1 * Moved Commands to separate classes. * Made it so /ping can be set on or off in config.yml. * KNOWN BUGS: ** Can't use any commands except /ping. ** Players don't get the motd upon joining. Alpha 0.1.0.1 * Bug Fix: ** Can't use any commands except /ping. *** Now you can use all of them again. * KNOWN BUGS: ** Players don't get the motd upon joining. Alpha 0.1.0.2 * Added /setwarp ** Sets a warp, but there's no command to teleport to it. * KNOWN BUGS: ** Players don't get the motd upon joining. ** /setwarp doesn't work. Alpha 0.1.0.3 * Bug Fix: ** /setwarp doesn't work. *** Temporarily disabled. ** Players don't get the motd upon joining. *** Temporarily disabled. Alpha 0.1.0.4 * Added /time ** Sets the time to day or night. Alpha 0.1.0.5 * Added /timer ** Counts down from 3, then says "GO!". Alpha 0.1.0.6 * Re-enabled Player join motd. * KNOWN BUG: ** Player join motd doesn't work. Alpha 0.1.0.7 * Added Color Codes. * Bug Fix: ** Player join motd doesn't work. *** Re-disabled Player join motd. * KNOWN BUG: ** Color codes don't work. Alpha 0.1.0.8 * Changed enabled and disabled messages a bit. Alpha 0.1.0.9 * Added /day ** Sets the time to day. * Added /night ** Sets the time to night. * /time day improved ** Now sets the time to 0 instead of 12000. Alpha 0.1.1.0 * Re-added plugin enable and disable messages. * Re-added player join motd. * KNOWN BUG: ** Player join motd gives an error and doesn't work. Alpha 0.1.1.1 * /setwarp and /warp added. * BUG FIX: ** Player join motd gives an error and doesn't work. *** Temporarily disabled. Alpha 0.1.1.2 * /delwarp added. Alpha 0.1.1.3 * Added /sun Alpha 0.1.1.4 * Reorganized commands and permissions. * Created the commands.yml file. * Minor code cleanup. Alpha 0.1.1.5 * Renamed /timer to /countdown * Renamed /tport to /tp * Permissions groups added. ** Ex. Tadukooplugin.general.* Alpha 0.1.1.6 * Warps are now stored in warps.yml Alpha 0.2 * All commands can be set to true or false in the commands.yml file.